Hero of the Races
by dragonweed
Summary: This is the first story i have ever written. It is a crossover with Ranma and World Of Warcraft. In this story Ranma came to Azeroth at an early age and was rased by Taurens. Chapter 3 is here!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, World of Warcraft, Dragonball Z, Hellsing, Lord of the Rings, or Jing: King of Bandits. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing all this.

**Hero of the Races. **

The residents of Nermia were doing their ordinary day activities. Some were shopping, going to a local arcade, or some other place.

What no one saw was a portal opening in the middle of an alley off the main street. Looking though the portal you could see a grassy plain with a group of people waving back at something.

Then the group stepped though the portal.

The first one out was a giant of a man. He had long black hair that covered his eyes from view and a bushy beard. He had on what seemed like plate armor on his legs and an open leather jacket over a bare chest. He also had a giant totem pole attached to his back.

After him came two very short men. One had what looked like a cog for a clock and a giant wench attached to his back. He was wearing a white shirt and brown overalls along with a pair of boots.

The other short man had a long brown beard and carried a rifle in one hand. He had on a long leather coat, a leather shirt, pants, and boots. He also had a panda bear walking next to him.

"Well that was quite a trip wasn't it!" said the man while patting the panda next to him. The two others nodded their heads before moving away from the portal. After the three had moved out of the way, two more people stepped out.

One was a short haired blond man with glasses. He had on what looked like long gray priest robes. He was glaring daggers at the man standing next to him.

The other man was wearing a long red coat over a type of suit. He also had a red hat and sunglasses on. He was giving the man next to him a smile that made him look very evil.

"It will be so nice working with you on this." said the man in the red in a sarcastic tone. The priest snorted and walked to the others, who were looking out into the main street of Nermia.

After the two men had moved off another pair came through the portal.

One was a man with long brown hair running down his back wearing a silk shirt and pants. He had a sword tied to his side in a scabbard.

Next to him was a women with long blond hair and pointed ears. She had a long red dress on and a staff in one hand.

"Well love, it seems like we've made it." said the women while attaching herself onto the man's left side.

The man, with a nervous look on his face, nodded his head.

"Yes of course dear." They then walked over to the rest of the group as another pair of people came through the portal.

The first was fairly tall but not too much above average. The taller one had pure black clothes on and a black mask that only showed his eyes.

The second was about the normal height for a person. He was dressed like what most people would think a witch doctor would look like.

The one dressed like a ninja looked over the area and then faded from view. The other rolled his eyes and walked to the rest of the group.

"Man,that boy be too paranoid for his own good" said the witch doctor in a thick Jamaican accent. He then sled up to the blond woman and patted her backside.

"Why don't you and I find a nice, quiet place love? And get to know each other better." said the witch doctor before he was punched in the face by the women.

As this was happing two more people came from the portal before it finally closed.

One was a women of normal height with a long green dress on. She had a long wooden staff on her back that reached all the way to the ground. She had long purple hair in a braid down to her back and amazing yellow eyes.

The man standing next to her was a little taller and had long black hair in a braid like the woman next to him. He also had a giant sword attached to his back with two gems inlaid in the blade.

He had a arm around her shoulder and she was leaning into him.

"So this is your home realm Ranma?"asked the women. Ranma looked around and nodded with a grim face "Yes it is."

The women looked at him in concern. "What is it Ranma?"

Ranma sighed "I don't know which is worse. That the Prophet didn't give us a lot of information besides the Burning Legion will come here eventually and to go to the Tendo dojo, or..."

"Or what Ranma?" said the women.

"Or that the reason we didn't get a lot of information was because he was laughing too much for us to understand him."

The women sighed along with him and rubbed his back. "Don't worry husband, I am sure everything will work out." she said.

To be continued.

A.N.: Ok so this is the first chapter of my Ranma/WOW xover. The Tendos will be introduced in the next chapter and you will learn a little bit about Ranma's time in Azeroth. I have a little challenge for everyone. I want to see how many people can guess what the races of the people that came through the portal are. I hope that everyone that has read this liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, World of Warcraft, Dragonball Z, Hellsing, Lord of the Rings, or Jing: King of Bandits. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing all this.

**Hero of the Races.**

Once everyone that had come through the portal was in sight again (or had woken up) they walked on to the street.

The people on the street took a look at the group and decided it would be best to keep a good distance away from them.

"Don't you think this is kind of odd Ranma? No one is looking at us and say, screaming for their lives." asked Ranma's wife.

"What do you mean Rose?" asked Ranma.

"I mean I don't think people here would take seeing a Tauren.." pointing at the tall man.

"an Undead.." pointing at the man in red.

"An Orc.." pointing at the ninja.

"A Troll.." pointing at the witch doctor.

"or a Night Elf, for the first time so calmly." said Rose, pointing to herself.

Ranma chucked while rubbing the back of his head with his free arm.

"Well you see dear I got the Prophet to put a kind of glamour spell on us." he said.

"A glamour spell?" asked Rose with a curious look on her face. _"I don't remember any kind of spell like that."_

"Yes it can hide features of people." said Ranma.

"Take yourself for example. To everyone else you have normal color skin, regular ears, if a bit pointed, and you don't have glowing yellow eyes."

"Really?" asked Rose.

"Yep, while we can still see everyone as they really are, the people walking past only see us as if we were more or less normal people" said Ranma

The rest of the trip was relatively quite as all the members of the party looked at all the new things that they had never seen before.

They got to the dojo fairly quickly, only having to ask directions once from a kind old lady washing her sidewalk.

As they stood in front of the dojo they waited as Ranma and Rose went to the door and knocked on it. It was opened by a young women with long brown hair in a house dress.

Few minutes before...

Kasumi Tendo stirred the pot with the night's dinner. She looked into the front room and made a note of were everyone was.

Akane and Nabiki were watching an anime on T.V., something about giant robots called gundams or something.

Her father was playing go with his old friend Genma who had shown up a week ago.

Kasmui felt pity on the poor man who had lost his son and had been trying to find him for the past 10 years.

Though it did seem odd to her that he couldn't remember exactly how he lost him.

She also wondered about what they meant when they talked about joining the schools, since they had been crying about it a lot.

As she was putting the finishing touches to the soup she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" she called out as she wiped her hands.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Kasumi as she looked at the people in front of her.

"Hello, I am Ranma Saotome and this is my wife Rose." said Ranma to Kasumi. "We were wondering if we could find a Genma Saotome here. "

"Oh my, you're Genma's son?" asked Kasumi.

"_He looks a lot more handsome then I would have thought." _Kasumi thought to herself.

"Yes, is it ok if me and my friends come inside?" Ranma said, motioning to the people by the gate.

"Oh yes, please come in." said Kasumi.

Ranma and Rose bowed before waving at the others.

As each one walked by they all bowed to Kasumi and she bowed back.

Once everyone was inside she led them to the front room.

"Genma, you have a visitor, he says he's your son." called Kasumi when she entered.

Everyone looked up at the group at Kasumi's call.

Nabiki looked them over and analyzed them. "_HMM quite an interesting group we have here. They look like they may have a bit of money about them what with their fancy clothes." _

Soun got tears in his eyes. "_Oh I hope one of them really is Ranma. Then the schools could finally be joined."_

Genma looked them over before coming up to Ranma. "_That one does look like an older version of Ranma. I hope he's still as easy to control as when he was younger"._

Akane glared at them. "_I bet they're all perverts, except for the girls of course, since girls can't be perverts. I bet the black haired one and the brown haired one are big perverts, just look at them hanging off of those girls" _

It was at that time two things happened at once.

The first thing was that Genma jumped at his son yelling " Oh my boy how could you leave your father like that! I bet you have become a pansy without me to teach you."

The second was that Akane decided to put the perverts in their place, starting with the black haired one hugging the girl. With a scream of "HENTAI!" she jumped at Ranma with her mallet.

Then before anyone could blink Ranma had let go of Rose and pulled out his sword.

He then swatted Genma and Akane with the flat side of his blade with one swing. They both crashed into the pond and came up spitting water.

"Now then, how about we sit down and have a nice conversation." said Ranma.

A few minutes later...

After everyone was seated at the table Ranma coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"Now I am sure you would like to know were I have been for the past 10 years, correct?" began Ranma.

With the nods from the Tendos and his father he continued.

"Well, this is what happened. I was on a training trip with my father and was about six at the time. We had stopped in a temple for the night." said Ranma

The Tendo's and Genma nodded their heads in understanding.

"At the temple my father found a scroll that said the one who read it would become a great warrior. So Genma had me read the scroll. The next thing I knew I was covered by a white light." said Ranma

The Tendo's and Genma were paying rapid attention to Ranma.

"When I could see again I found myself in a giant grass field. I could see a village in the distance and decided to go there." said Ranma.

(FLASHBACK)

We see a young Ranma walking through grass with a village in the distance. Around him there are giant birds pecking the ground.

When he gets closer to the village he sees people walking around and working. He ran as fast as he could down to the village

He was going so fast in fact the world seemed to blur around him. When he stopped in the middle of the village he had to lean over to catch his breath.

With his head down he couldn't see the people of the village, but he could hear them talking in a language he had never heard before.

When he was done catching his breath he looked up at the people around him. The first thing he noticed was the two massive legs in front of him.

Going higher on the person in front of him he noticed that they seemed to be wearing a lot of fur. He finally got a full view and was stunned by what he saw.

Instead of a human face, like he had expected, he found the face of a cow! So he did what any other six year old would do.

He screamed and then fainted.

(FLASHBACK End)

"Later I was then adopted by the village and they raised me. Then I went to learn from all the races of Azeroth. A couple of weeks ago the Prophet had told me I had to return to Earth. So he made a portal for me and my friends to come here." said Ranma

The Tendos and Genma sat in stunned silence.

Ranma had been sent to another world? He had been raised by a group of cow people?

"You really expect us to believe all that?" asked Akane in a sarcastic tone. "_Really another world? Cow people? Come on."_

Ranma smiled. "I know this is hard to believe so let me show you. Kir would you stand up for a second." He said to the Tauren.

Kir nodded his head and stood up.

Ranma closed his eyes and pointed them at Kir. After a minute a blot of white left his hands and struck Kir.

Before the Tendo's and Genma's eyes the giant man standing there was revealed for who he really was, a man and a bull mixed together.

He had two black horns coming from the sides of his head. He had a muzzle much like a cow's and had sprouted brown fur all over his body. His legs became giant hooves and he only had three fingers on each hand.

The Tendo's and Genma stared at them before they all slowly fell back in a faint.

"Well they took that rather well" said Ranma, rubbing the back of his head.

A.N.: So here it is chapter two I hope everyone likes it. So you found out a bit about Ranma's life in Azeroth but don't worry I will go into more detail later on in the story, telling about how he met each of his friends and what he learned from them. I hope to come out with chapter three soon so until then please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, World of Warcraft, Dragonball Z, Hellsing, Lord of the Rings, or Jing: King of Bandits. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing all this.

**Hero of the Races.**

It wasn't long before the Tendo's and Genma had recovered from their faints and the group was talking again.

"So you say this is a Taruen Ranma?" asked Nabiki, pointing at Kir, who was sitting and drinking a cup of tea.

"Yes, as you can see they are somewhat of a mix between a man and a cow. In Azeroth, their main village Thunder Bluff, is on top of a plateau which is surrounded by grasslands." said Ranma as he nodded his head.

The Tendo's and Genma each had different thoughts about the Taruen sitting in their living room.

"_I hope he isn't offended by people eating beef, I wanted to try that new recipe." _Thought Kasumi.

"_If that thing comes near me I am going to hit it to the moon."_ Akane thought to herself while remembering the monster rape movies she had seen once.

"_I hope the boy didn't tell him about how he trained under me!" _Genma thought nervously.

"_Well this is going to be very unusual, I hope that this won't keep the schools from being joined." _Thought Soun.

"_This is definitely the strangest thing I've ever seen, and I live in Nermia!" _Thought Nabiki.

"Now to get introductions out of the way I will simply tell you my friend's name and race and then just show you their true form, ok?" said Ranma.

After getting nods he moved onto the man in red.

"This is Alucard, he is an undead, or as he likes to be called a Forsaken. Their main city, Under City, is located under the ruins of a human city that was destroyed. It is located on a different continent than the other horde cities." explained Ranma.

Alucard stood and bowed before them with an evil smile on his face.

"Now this is his true form." said Ranma as he shot a bolt of light at Alucard.

The first thing to change was Alucard's skin, it went from somewhat pale to a kind of bluish purple color. His eyes under the sunglasses also became pure purple, making it look like he didn't have eyes at all, just holes in his head were there should be eyes.

The Tendo's looked a little green at the sight of Alucard, as anyone would on seeing an Undead for the first time.

After giving them some time to recover from Alucard he walked over to the ninja.

"This is Jing, he is an orc. They make their main city in Orgimmar, which is fairly close to Thunder Bluff. " said Ranma.

Jing stood and bowed in respect.

"This is his true form." said Ranma, and then shot a white bolt of magic at Jing.

Jing grew a few inches and became a bit more buffer looking. The patches of skin that could be seen turned a dark green and his eyes, which were once brown, were now red.

The Tendo's stared in wonder at Jing as he stood there in all his orcish glory. The Lord of the Rings had came out recently and they saw that an orc looked a lot meaner in real life than in the movies.

Ranma coughed into his hand to regain the Tendo's attention.

"Now we have Roshi who is a Troll. His people share Orgimmar as their main city, along with the orcs." said Ranma.

Roshi stood and made a short bow with a kind smile on his face.

"His also a bit of a pervert." added Ranma.

While Roshi glared at Ranma Akane glared at Roshi.

"This is how he truly looks." said Ranma, then once again shot the bolt of magic, this time hitting Roshi.

Roshi grew a bit taller but not by much. His skin took on a blue color, along with his hair. The next thing to change was when two giant tusks came out of his mouth.

The Tendo's and Genma once again stared in awe at seeing a being they had only heard stores about and never thought to be real.

After Roshi had sat down again Ranma moved onto the brown haired man sitting next to the blond haired women.

"This is Shenron and Mary." said Ranma as the two waved to the Tendos and Genma

"Shenron is a blue dragon. He's not under a spell because his race can take human forms." said Ranma.

"Mary is a blood elf and while you may think that it means she drinks blood or something I can tell you she doesn't. Her people used to be called high elves but then one of their higher up people got corrupted and they are now all called blood elves. " Ranma explained to the Tendo's and his father.

"Now Shenron is a little too big to transform in the house and it would gain attention if he went outside to change. Also Mary is in her true form since there is so little difference between blood elves and humans in looks." said Ranma

After getting confirmation that the Tendo's and Genma understood him he moved onto the man in gray.

"This is Alexander, he, like me and you, is a human and he also has no glamor spell on him. In Azeroth the humans main city is Stormwind which has farms and a small forest around it." said Ranma

He then moved onto the shortest members of the group.

"This is Gimli, a dwarf. His people make their home in the City of Ironforge, which can be found north of Stormwind and is surrounded by mountains, so there's almost always snow there. He has no glamour spell on him also." said Ranma

Ranma was about to move on when a grunt came from the panda sitting next to Gimli.

"_Don't forget about me Ranma."_ was written on a sign the panda held up.

"Oh yes and this is Gimli's pet panda which likes to go by the name Genma. In fact he also acts like him sometimes." said Ranma chuckling to himself as the panda waved.

"Humfp, like I would act like a cute little panda." said Genma as the Tendo's stared in shock at a panda that could write.

After he had stopped laughing Ranma moved onto the other short man.

"This in Geru, he is a gnome. His people share the city of Ironforge with the dwarfs, since theirs was destroyed. He of course has no need for a glamor spell." said Ranma.

"We come to Rose, the last of our group. She in a night elf whose people make their home on the same continent as the orcs, taurens, and trolls. Their city is called Darnassus and is surrounded by a dense forest." said Ranma as he shot a bolt of magic.

Rose didn't gain any height after the magic hit her. The only real difference the Tendo's and Genma could see was that her skin had turned a dark purple and she now had softly glowing yellow eyes.

"So that's everyone, now do any of you have any questions?" asked Ranma, turning back to the Tendo's and Genma.

The first one to raise a hand was Nabiki.

"Yes?" asked Ranma, not having gotten her name.

"It's Nabiki and I was wondering you mentioned a horde?" asked Nabiki

"Oh yes! Well you see there are two main groups on Azeroth the Horde and the Alliance. The Horde is made up of the Undead, Trolls, Orcs, Taurens, and the Blood Elfs. The Alliance is made of Humans, Dwarfs, Gnomes, and Night Elfs. The two have a type of rivalry you could say, as neither really likes the other." explained Ranma.

"I have one more question if you don't mind." said Nabiki.

"I don't mind at all what is it?" asked Ranma

"Where do you all plan to live?" asked Nabiki, going into her ice queen persona.

"Well at first I thought we may be able to live here or at my parent's house but I don't think that would really work, so I was thinking of buying or renting a house." said Ranma.

"Well, doing that costs a lot of money and I am pretty sure you cant buy anything with the money from Azeroth." said Nabiki.

"Its true, that would be a problem, but I think our money will work." said Ranma.

"Oh really? Well let me see some of this money so I can tell you if they will or not." said Nabiki.

Ranma nodded his head before making a motion to Shenron. Shenron nodded before handing him a bag that he took out of his belt.

Ranma then turned to Nabiki and gave her the bag.

"I think this should do it, of course I don't know how much it's worth in this world." said Ranma with a smile on his face.

Nabiki rolled her eyes before opening the top of the bag and pouring its contents onto the table.

From the bag flowed a shower of coins. Some were silver and some copper but the most of them seemed to be gold.

The Tendo's and Genma stared in shock at the pile of gold, silver, and copper on their dinning room table. Nabiki could only open and close her mouth in shock from all the money. Genma was looking at the money with a glint in his eye, wondering how he could get his hands on the money and any more the boy had on him.

"So will this be enough to buy a house?" asked Ranma in an innocent tone but with a smirk on his face.

All Nabiki could do was nod her head yes. She couldn't begin to comprehend how the tiny little bag in her hand had held that much money in it.

"So do you have any other surprises Ranma?" asked Kasumi in wonder.

"Well I guess I have one more I can tell you guys." said Ranma with a grin.

"Oh really? What's that boy?" asked Genma, hoping it was more money.

"Pops, I would like you to meet your daughter-in-law." said Ranma hugging Rose to his side as she blushed shyly.

"What!" yelled the Tendos and Genma.

A.N.: So here it is chapter three. Love it hate it leave a review! So you finally know the name of Ranma's crew as you can see I got the names from other animes but that will be the only thing I get from them. I hope to have another chapter out fairly soon. So until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, World of Warcraft, Dragonball Z, Hellsing, Lord of the Rings, or Jing: King of Bandits. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing all this.

**Hero of the Races.**

"So do you have any other surprises Ranma?" asked Kasumi in wonder.

"Well I guess I have one more I can tell you guys." said Ranma with a grin.

"Oh really?What's that boy?" asked Genma, hoping it was more money.

"Pops I would like you to meet your daughter-in-law." said Ranma hugging Rose to his side as she blushed shyly.

"What!" yelled the Tendos and Genma.

Ranma and the members of his group knew that Ranma being married would have come as a bit of shock, but not as big as some of the Tendo's and Genma were acting.

Nabiki and Soun were acting like there worlds had crumbled.

Soun was on the floor crying his eyes out about how the schools couldn't be joined and all was lost. Nabiki was cursing fate for taking away her chance of getting a rich husband that wasn't Kuno.

Genma's and Akane's reaction on the other hand was making Ranma's face grow grim.

"Oh, how could my son be so dishonorable and marry some kind of freak!" said Genma, mock crying.

"I knew you were some kind of perverted monster, marrying a freak like that." said Akane.

They both again decided to try and correct Ranma's ways in the only way they knew how. By force.

They both rushed at him, one to teach his son a lesson and the other to kill a pervert.

Ranma glared at the two of them growling and started to gather magic in his hands. His friends, seeing what he was doing, slowly backed away.

"Blast Wave LVL 1!" yelled Ranma and a huge pillar of fire burst from his body, covering Akane and Genma in flames.

The two were blasted back out of the house and into the koi pond. They were both charred black, with wisps of smoke rising from their bodies.

While Ranma was recovering from his anger he was suddenly grabbed by a crying projectile.

"Oh how could you do that to my daughter and your father?" cried Soun.

"They're lucky. I could have killed them in a second." said Ranma coldly.

"What?" asked Nabiki in fear.

"You see, on my journey in Azeroth I didn't just learn about the cultures of each race. I learned every way to fight." said Ranma strongly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kasumi

"I can call nature to do my bidding, demons to devour my enemys, hunt any creature alive, fight with honor, fight from the shadows, use magic, make machines from nothing, transform myself to become one with nature. These are just a handful of the fighting techniques I have mastered." said Ranma

"Demons?" muttered Nabiki

"Transform?" asked Kasumi

"Here, let me show you." said Ranma

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He was soon covered in a blue glow that covered his entire body so entirely that you couldn't even see him.

Slowly the light faded and they could see how Ranma had changed. Instead of Ranma there was a giant cat that slowly fell onto it's four feet.

Kasumi walked over to the cat and looked down at it. Then with more speed then most would think was possible she grabbed the cat.

"KITTY!" yelled Kasumi as she hugged the cat for all she was worth.

Everyone around her face faulted in shock. The Tendos for forgetting about Kasumi's love of anything feline and Ranma's group for someone loving a monster of a cat just by looking at it.

And Ranma was a monster of a cat. His shoulders were just below where Kasumi's chest would have been if she was standing.

He had black and blue striped fur that covered every part of his body and two giant fangs coming out of his mouth. Ranma could only sweat drop at the attention he was getting from Kasumi.

After a few minutes they were finally able to pry Kasumi from Ranma and he changed back to a human.

"Awwwwwww." whined Kasumi as he changed back.

"Well now that we have that cleared up, can you go fish my father and Akane out of the pool Kir?" asked Ranma as he straightened out his clothes.

Kir nodded and pulled the two black bodies out of the koi pond and set them on the ground. Ranma walked over to them and placed his hands above their bodies as they started to glow green.

"What are you doing?" asked Nabiki in alarm. Was he going to finish the job?

"Just healing them." said Ranma as the burns on Genma's and Akane's bodies started to fade.

"They should be all better in the morning." said Ranma as his hands stopped glowing.

"That's good." said Kasumi as she covered them in a blanket.

"Now if we could get to the living situation." said Ranma as he sat down next to Rose.

Nabiki nodded her head and sat down across from him. But before she could say anything her father spoke up.

"Why my boy, you'll be living here with your fiancée." said Soun, patting Ranma's back

"Actually, Rose is my wife, not my fiancée." said Ranma, wondering how Soun had gotten behind him so fast.

"But Ranma, you're supposed to marry one of my girls!" cried Soun.

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about daddy?" asked Nabiki with ice in her voice.

"Yes father what are you talking about?" asked Kasumi with a frown.

"Well you see, Genma and I made a vow that we would join the two schools of anything goes by having any children we have wed each other." said Soun in a meek voice.

"But father, Ranma is already married, he can't marry one of us." said Kasumi.

"But...but what about the school?" asked Soun

"I'm sorry Mister Tendo, but I am not going to leave my wife to marry someone else because of a school of martial arts I don't even practice. No offense" said Ranma to Nabiki and Kasumi.

"Its ok." said Nabiki and Kasumi nodded.

"Now while your home is large, I don't think it will be able to hold all of us so we will have to find a place to live." said Ranma

"True, but you should spend the night because I won't be able to change your gold to money until tomorrow and you shouldn't be seen handing out gold coins to pay for things." said Nabiki

Ranma sighed.

"I guess you're right, we would be very pleased to stay in the dojo. I am sorry to be a nuisance to you all." said Ranma

"Oh no, we have plenty of room in the house. We have one extra room, the one Genma sleeps in, and the front room which could hold a few of you." said Kasumi

Ranma wanted to argue, he really did, but the way Kasumi talked he just couldn't refuse her.

"Thank you very much Kasumi-chan." said Ranma.

"It's no trouble at all." said Kasumi.

From there everyone sat and talked about meaningless things. Kasumi especially liked talking to Rose who was the cook for their group.

Eventually the all felt tired and went to sleep. Ranma and Rose took Genma's room since he wasn't using it. Shenron and Mary (to Shenron's protest) took the empty room. The rest spread out across the front room.

...A world away.

A mountain stood tall in the frozen north lands of Azeroth. Around it's base all manner of evil creatures crawled around, building fortifications.

In the hall's carved out of the mountain even more monsters stood standing guard for any attack. At the top of the mountain a giant ice throne stood.

A colossal being sat on the thrown covered in fur and armor with a giant sword laying on his knees. This was Arthas the Lich King!

He sat on this frozen throne, mulling over recent events. He was now the Lich King ruler of the northern lands, and was growing in power everyday.

As he contemplated his plans to take control of Azeroth a burst of flame appeared before him. In the flame he could make out the face of a demon.

"Kil'Jaden, what do you want?" said Arthas in a bored tone.

"Something has happened that affects us both, boy." said Kil'Jaden in a condescending tone.

"And what would that be?" asked Arthas, not caring the least.

"A prophecy that was made at the beginning of your world." said Kil'Jaden

"And what prophecy is that?" asked Arthas, still not caring.

"It goes like this: _When the land is in turmoil, when demons, and the dead walk. A warrior will rise up to try and stop the plague but become its greatest ally. Then the most powerfully demon will come to gain the power of the great tree but will fail by the uniting of the races. Then the fallen one will become a king of evil and soon all the land may perish. But a warrior will come from another world, will come and save all live. He will destroy the undead king and the demons, bringing peace to be known for all time." _said Kil'Jaden

"As you can see, most of this prophecy had come true already." said Kil'Jaden "You are the undead king, Archimonde was the great demon."

Arthas was much more interested now.

"What about this warrior from another world, what do you make of that?" asked Arthas.

"He to has come and if we don't work together we will both perish." said Kil'Jaden

"And who is this warrior from another would?" asked Arthas.

"A human called Ranma Satome." said Kil'Jaden.

Arthas froze at that name.

"Did you say Ranma?" asked Arthas in a cold voice.

"You know about him?" asked Kil'Jaden.

"I've lost a hundred miles of my territory from that human alone! He came out of nowhere attacking my bases!" screamed Arthas.

"Well then you can see how we will have to work together to defeat him." said Kil'Jaden.

"Yes, do you have any idea where he is now?" asked Arthas.

"All we know from our spies is that he has left this world for some time." said the demon lord.

"Very well, I will have my mystics find his location while you and I prepare our forces to follow him." said Arthas.

"I will contact you again in five days." said Kil'Jaden before fading away.

Arthas sat alone thinking about all he had learned. He then looked up with an insane grin.

"Ranma Satome, prepare to die!" screamed Arthas.

A.N. So here it is, the 4th chapter of Hero of the Races. Sorry for the long wait but my pre reader has been flaking on me a lot the past few days. I also had my pre reader go over the three other chapters so they have been improved also. So until the next time please review.


End file.
